


Escape

by skinandbones



Series: Knights of Insomnia [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, シドニアの騎士 | Sidonia no Kishi | Knights of Sidonia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Implied Relationship, M/M, Rescue, Sidonia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Retrieving Nyx from the planet Ifrit.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I'll be dumping more stories in this AU :).

The Astral System consists of six planets circling the Solheim star but the one planet named Ifrit is no longer a place for human embarking. The seed ship designated for this world, what Insomnia discovers, failed to initiate colonization protocols due to the infestation of gauna. What became of it is unknown and a Large Mass Union Ship waits for them on the other side of the red planet.

Insomnia launches its assault. 

But it doesn’t bode well for Nyx when one irritating gauna decides to screw his engines during battle and ends up crashing into the planet’s surface. 

“Damn it, seriously?” Nyx seethes through his teeth. The boosters won’t activate and his telemetry is all scrambled until he decides that banging his fist against the control panel would work. And it does. The view of the canyons and distant mountains comes to life around him. The air layers with scarlet gas scattered around and whether or not it’s breathable, he’s not planning on finding out.

“Nyx!” Crowe yells into his ear. “You alright?”

“I’m fine, got shaken up a bit but fine.”

She breathes a sigh of relief. “Good. Just hold on, I’ll be there soon.”

“You don’t have to say that twice.” Nyx thins his lips and stares at the incoming wave of enemies on screen. The multiple red dots closing in fast. “Hey, Crowe?”

“What?”

“You got less than seven minutes before shit hits the fan.”

“Fuck, what’s going on down there?”

“Got hundreds of pests coming my way. Can’t use my boosters but I can maneuver around at least.”

“How much ammo you got left?”

“Enough to buy us some time.”

“And the Captain? Is he with you?”

Nyx aims the thin cannon forward and holds, targeting system locks down the first gauna. “Don’t know, we were separated when we hit the atmosphere. Can’t seem to establish a connection.”

“You don’t think he…?”

“He’ll come back, Crowe.” Five shots fired. “I’m certain.”

“Alright, I’ll see you soon. Just be careful, okay?”

“You got it, sis.” The communication closes.

“Come on boys, let’s see what you got.”

One after the other, Nyx takes them down without a miss. The adrenaline rush swims in his system and beads of sweat gather on his forehead. It’s the struggle to survive that has Nyx firing every piercing round he has. His enemies disintegrate before they could even get close. 

From the corner, he notices the ammo bar decreasing every second and when he hears the empty click, he drops the weapon to the side and brings out his blade.

“Come on, come on, come on.” Nyx steadies himself, shifting gears slightly before the blade cuts through the placenta and the Guana erupts into thousands of particles. He moves quickly, slicing through the tentacles and digging the blade into its flesh once more.

He keeps fighting and moving, striking when necessary but it’s not enough when they keep on coming.

“Nyx!” Crowe aims several rounds into the gaunas before landing in front of him. “Let’s get out of here!”

“Right on time.” Nyx grins and takes his cannon with him while Crowe grabs onto his garde before escaping into space.

“Commander, I’ve retrieved Nyx from Ifrit but there are still many gaunas following us. I’m running low on ammo.” Crowe growls, firing shots at the aliens in the process.

Lunafreya speaks to both of them. “Good to know you’re alive, Nyx. I will have Libertus to provide you with support. The remainder of the Glaives are currently taking care the Large Mass Union Ship before we can destroy it with our own missile.”

“And the Captain? Have you found him?” Nyx asks in dire need.

“No. We haven’t received any reports from him. Even his vital signs aren’t showing up.” Lunafreya states firmly but there was a hint of somber that Nyx detects.

“What?” He doesn’t believe it.

“Yo, Crowe! Nyx!” Libertus flies toward them, taking down some gaunas. “Let’s hurry and get you back on the ship, bro.”

“Commander, we have to go back! His communications must’ve been destroyed or something!” Nyx exclaims hurriedly. He knows Drautos is still alive out there. All those years as Captain, and Nyx refuses to believe that Ifrit would be his grave. The battles Drautos has faced are far worse than this. He always comes back to the team, to him, and the silent promise they made to each other many months ago.

“We don’t have the firepower to run a search right now.”

“So you’re giving up on him.”

“I didn’t say that. Understand that it’s not an easy decision, Nyx.”

“But Commander!”

“Crowe, Libertus, your orders are to bring Nyx home.  _Now_.”

“Yes, ma’am.” They say in unison.

But Nyx’s frustration and failure weigh him down. His eyes gaze at the world growing a distance away and the remainder of the gauna starts to retreat.

It’s not over.

When he’s back on Insomnia, he rushes into another garde before flying back to Ifrit.

Disobeying orders is what he does and no one is able to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
